Changed
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Edward and Anthony Mason are adopted by the Cullen's, but when the abuse gets out of control they run away. Who...or what will they meet along the way? They start out human.
1. Chapter 1

**"Oh Anthony."**

**I walked over to my annoying brother Emmett. he loved to torture me. Why was I his personnal target? I'll never know.**

**"Yes Emmett." I said quietly.**

**"Get me some lemonade." he said.**

**"You're closest to the fridge, you get it."I said as I started to walk away.**

**He grabbed me by the arm and slammed me into the wall. "I said, get me some lemonade." he said through clenched teeth.**

**I jerked away from him and got his precious lemonade. If he wasn't looking I'd put rat poison in it. After having to watch all mighty Emmett drink his lemonade, Edward walked in. Thank the Heavens!**

**Edward is the only person in this house besides Carlisle who seems to like me. See, Edward and I are adopted, he was 3 when we were given up and I was 2. It's been 10 years since we were adopted by the Cullen's.**

**Yes I'm only 12, yes Edward is 13, and yes Emmett is looking at me like he's going to pummel me! "Looks like your loser of a brother decided to join us."**

**Edward glared at Emmett and looked at me, "Sorry I wasn't here sooner." he said sadly.**

**"It's okay, he didn't do anything too bad." I said with a smile.**

**"Yet...I didn't do anything bad yet."**

**Emmett walked over to us and pulled his fist back. "Emmett!"**

**"Saved by Esme." Edward sighed.**

**"Esme! Edward and Anthony are messing with me again." Emmett whined.**

**"Wha?" Edward and I said in confusion.**

**Esme glared at us, "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, go to your room. I'll be up in a minute." she said sweeping hair out of his eyes.**

**"Okay mommy." he said wlaking out of the kitchen.**

**Esme stepped over to Edward and I and shook her head, "I don't know why Carlisle adopted you two brats." she said.**

**"Because we're cute?" I tried.**

**"Go to your rooms." she said.**

**"You mean the attic?" Edward spat.**

**"As long as Carlisle thinks we fixed it up, it's your room. Now go!" she yelled.**

**Edward and I ran up the stairs and opened the attic door. Our room was...well it was gray and drafty, had a small dresser, a mirror, two cots, and our very own rat.**

**Glamorous huh? Just beautiful! Oh yeah, and the rat? We named him Hammie.**

**"We have to get out of here." Edward said quietly.**

**"With what money? And where would we go?" I asked.**

**"Anthony, we can't do this anymore! Esme has Carlisle thinking we're doing just fine and dandy here! He doesn't know what's really going on because he's always at the hospital!"**

**"Edward...If we leave, we could go to jail, or we could be killed..." **

**"We're leaving, I don't like the way Emmett or Jasper treats you." Edward said.**

**"What about Rosealie and Alice?" I asked.**

**"Rosealie is to caught up in herself, and Alice...Well I think she's a little off anyway." Edward said walking towards our dresser.**

**Well actually it's Emmett's old one, and before it got to our 'room' he made sure it was 'broken in'. Oh how we love our siblings! "Start packing." Edward said throwing a duffle bag towards me.**

**"Ed we have nowhere to go! Our parents are dead! We have no family! Nobody wants us besides Dr. Cullen!" I said.**

**Edward glared at me, his green eyes could be soft, but intimidating when he wanted them to. "We're leaving Anthony, I can't take this anymore! Next time we could left for dead because of Emmett and Jaspers stupidity!" he yelled back.**

**I bit my lip to keep from crying, I hated it when Edward yelled at me. He sighed and hugged me, "Anthony we'll be okay."**

**"Okay."**

**"Do you trust me?"**

**"I trust you."**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't believe how determined Edward was to leave! I thought he would back our after we got outside, but we're still going. Speaking of going...Where were we going? "Edward where are we going?" I asked voicing my thoughts.**

**"A bus to Port Angeles." he said quietly.**

**"A bus?! Edward we're 13 and 12-years-old! We can't go on a bus at 11:00 at night!" I yelled.**

**Edward rolled his eyes and continued walking towards thebus station. I ran to catch up with my brother, no way was I getting seperated from him. **

**Okay people, I don't suggest this but we snuck on a bus. Horrible, yes I know but all we had to do was walk on behind a couple who didn't notice us. It was fairly easy, they didn't even seem to notice us. "Now listen here Anthony," Edward started. "We've only been to Port Angeles once so we don't know our way. Since it's unfamiliar you're staying with me, got it? No wandering off or talking to strangers all we need is to go back to the Cullen's in the back of a police car."**

**I nodded and stared out the window, everything was pretty much black outside. A street light was placed every 5 or do feet from each other. I looked back at the couple we walked in with to find they were staring at us with wide eyes. Uh-oh. "Ed, someone sees us." I whispered to my brother.**

**"Who?"**

**I nodded my head to the couple.**

**"Oh...Hmmm." he looked back at them and shook his head.**

**"Well? What do we do?" I asked.**

**"Nothing." he said calmly.**

**"Wha?"**

**He gave me a stern look and I shut up.**

**That's what's weird about Edward, he has the mentality of a 30-year-old man and the body of a 13-year-old. I don't get how he does it, he just seems so calm all the time and he can't tolerate noise like Carlisle's mother Mrs. Cullen. Now she'd really old, like 90 or something like that.**

**I looked back at the couple a few minutes later and saw that they were whispereing to each other. The woman would occasionally look at me, then Edward. I noticed she had these gloden-looking eyes, I've never seen eyes like that. They were very pretty, I wonder if there were contacts like that or were they natural? Hm.**

**I looked at my brother, he had his eyes closed. Was he asleep? "Ed?"**

**"Shh."**

**I sighed, Edward...he's a very interesting person I guess. Overprotective, way to serious, funny at times (and mostly he laughs at adult jokes), and wise beyond his years. Me? Oh, I'm goofy, I try to stand up for my sel- "We need to get off this bus." Edward said interrupting my thoughts.**

**I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "Why?"**

**His eyes snapped open, going from their usual green to gray, then back to green. Weird. "But Ed this bus isn't going to stop until we get to Port Angeles." I said.**

**"No it'll stop." he said.**

**"Edward why can't we just wait? And what was up with your eyes?" I asked.**

**"Nothing." he said quietly.**

**He kept looking around like he was expecting something to happen. I looked around the bus and noticed that the only remaining people were the couple and...Us.**

**"Edward we have to get off of this bus."**

**He glared at me, "No kidding Sherlock."**

**I looked at the couple, and saw they were staring again. This was getting really creepy, where did all the poeple go? Who were these people? Where they crazed axe murderers? Oh man we are so dead! **

**"Stop it Anthony, we are not going to get out of this by getting scared." Edward said.**

**"I didn't..say anything."**

**Edward slapped his hand over his head and groaned, "Shit."**

**"Edward!" I gasped.**

**"Oh shutup. Now look this is going to sound weird, but try to convince the driver to pull over." he whispered.**

**"He's not going to listen to me! I'm just a 12-year-old kid!" I said.**

**"He'll listen...don't worry." Edward said.**

**What did he mean by that?**

* * *

**_A/N: Explanation: Edward knows he's telepathic, but since he's not a vampire it's not fully developed. He know's his brother's power and he's trying to get him to use it so they can get away from the vampire (obviously) couple on the bus._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward was still looking at me, like he was expecting me to say something so I did. "What am I supposed to say?"**

**"Close your eyes, think about the bus driver, and tell him to stop the bus." Edward said like this was normal.**

**"Umm..."**

**"Just do it." he said looking at the couple.**

**"Okay."**

**I closed my eyes and thought about the bus driver, then...'_Stop the bus.' _I opened my eyes and looked at Edward, he just smiled at me as the bus stopped. "I did that?" I asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"So do we get off?" **

**Edward nodded, he grabbed his bag and I grabbed mine we walked off the bus thankfully not followed by that weird couple. "When I say run, run." Edward said.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Run."**

**"Bu-"**

**"Come on!"**

**I took off behind my brother and wondered why in the world we were running. "Don't look back." he warned.**

**I was satrting to get tired, but Edward seemed to be able to keep his pace. We ran by a sign, I think it said You Are Now Entering Port Angeles. "We're almost there!" I yelled.**

**"I know!" Edward yelled back.**

**I was seriously getting tired now, and I was about to stop running but I didn't want to get seperated from Edward. Hmm, what about that thing I did to the bus driver? Maybe I could try it on Edward... "Don't even think about it!" he yelled.**

**"How'd you..."**

**"No time, keep running." he said.**

**I obeyed my brother and pushed myself to go faster, until I heard footsteps. They were faint, but they were coming...Fast. "Ed!" I yelled.**

**"I know Anthony just don't look back or slow down." I noticed he sounded a little panicked.**

**It took a lot for me not to look back and not to slow down. Truth is I was getting scared, what did that couple want? Did carlisle find out we were gone yet? Did they even care? Why wasn't Edward telling me anything besides 'Don't look back' and 'Run'. "Anthony think about the people behind us, tell them to stop running." Edward said to me.**

**I was to scared...I couldn't do it... "Do it!"**

**I thought about the people, I'm pretty sure it was the couple and... _'Stop running.'_**

**The running stopped, I could no longer hear the faint footsteps. I smiled inwardly, but my smile left me as I ran into my brother. "Edward!"**

**"We're here." he said pointing to the lights that came from Port Angeles.**

**"If we cut through those trees we could make it faster." he said.**

**"Okay." I said as I started walking.**

**Now that we made it...What were we going to do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**As Edward and I made our way through the forest I had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. Like, someone or something was going to attack us...I just couldn't think what. "Keep up Anthony." Edward said.**

**I walked a little faster so I was directly behind my brother, there was no way I was getting lost. "Maybe we should've taken the main road." I said looking at the tall, looming trees.**

**"This is faster, plus those people would've found us on the main road." Edward said.**

**I sighed, knowing I would get nowhere arguing with him. That's another thing about Edward, you can't lose and argument to him! With adults he flashes a smile or gives them...The Face. The face is when you furrow your eyebrows together, make your eyes really big and shiny, poke your lip out a little and make a whimpering noise like a puppy. He's really good at that, and with kids our age he just gets that 'You won't like me when I'm mad.' look and they back off.**

**You really just can't win with Edward.**

**So that's why I'm running in the first place I guess. We finally got out of the forest and made it to a main street. "If we make it to the city we can get a hotel room." Edward said.**

**"We don't have any money." I said.**

**"I have a plan, don't worry little brother." he said with a smile.**

**I shrugged and followed my brother into the city. I had this feeling that we were being watched though. And I couldn't shake it...It was unnerving (Edward taught me that) to say the least. I'm still wondering if Carlisle has noticed that we're gone...I mean it's had to have been a couple of hours.**

**"We're here." Edward says looking at a Holiday Inn.**

**Woah, I guess when I'm thinking time goes by really fast. "Now all you have to do is get the desk clerk to give us a room, just follow my lead okay?" Edward said.**

**I nodded and walked into the hotel behind him. **

**The desk clerk was standing behind the counter reading _People Magazine _and chewing bubble gum. "Excuse me." Edward said.**

**"Whadda ya want twerp?" he asked rudely.**

**"Our parents are in room..." Edward thought for a moment. "233." **

**"Hm, how do I know their your parents?" he asked putting his magazine down.**

**Edward looked at me and I nodded, _Give us the key so we can get to our parents. And try acting a litle nicer._**

**"Well here you go guys, tell your parents I said hello." the clerk said cheerfully, giving us a key card.**

**"Thanks." Edward said taking the key.**

**We walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. "How did you know which room was vacant?" I asked.**

**"I can read minds." he stated simply.**

**"Oh."**

**"And did you make the clerk act all...Sickeningly cheerful?"**

**I chuckled, "Yeah."**

**Edward smiled, then it faded. "Don't use that power like that...Sometimes it's funny and sometimes you have to let people do what they have to do."**

**I nodded, there was a lot I had to learn about this whole 'Mind Control' thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward and I stepped off of the elevator and went to find our room. "We can only stay here for one night, we don't want anyone to track us down." Edward said.**

**"Where will we go?" I asked.**

**Edward stuck the key card in the door and looked at me, "I don't know...Maybe we could look for our parents." he said.**

**"But what if...Their...Umm..."**

**"Dead?"**

**I nodded then frowned. "I don't wanna be set up for dissapointment Edward."**

**"You won't be Anthony. Not If I have anything to say about." he said.**

**He opened the door and held it open for me, we walked in and immiediatly jumped on the bed. "A real bed!" I laughed.**

**Edward smiled and set his bag down on the floor. "Get to sleep, it's already 1:00 in the morning. Plus we have to get breakfast and get out of here in the morning." he said.**

**I nodded and went over to my bag and took of my clothes. I put on my pajamas and got into the bed. "G'night Ed." I said.**

**"Night Ant." he said back.**

_"Elizabeth, we don't have to give them up..."_

_"Yes we do! The Volturi will come for them! I want my sons to live a normal life!"_

_"But...Oh, my sons...I want to keep you two..."_

_"Stop it! You'll just get more attatched, it'll be even harder to let them go."_

_"Yes, you're right."_

_"Edward, my oldest...Hopefully one day I will see you again."_

_"Ma ma?"_

_"And Anthony my youngest, I love you."_

_"Come on we have to leave them now."_

_"Goodbye Edward...And Anthony...Anthony...Anthony..."_

**"Anthony! Wake up!"**

**"Edward the couple from the bus! They're our parents!" I yelled.**

**Edward rolled his eyes, "You were dreaming, now get up take a shower, brush your teeth and get dressed." he said pulling the covers off of me.**

**I sighed and got up. I swear those were the same people from my dream...They're our parents. But who are the Volturi? And why did they want us to live a normal life? Weren't they normal enough? So many questions that need to be answered! **

**I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed. Once I was done Edward and I got our bags and headed downstairs for the continental breakfast.**


End file.
